


Вышивальные ножницы

by Slavyanka



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: У Рэя новое хобби. У Тренера - Карапузы...
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Вышивальные ножницы

– Да ты гонишь! Вот эта круче!

– Для твоей бабушки это круче, Эрни, убери лапы!

– Бабушку мою не трогай! Вторую схему бери!

Вид Прайм-тайма и Эрни, переругивающихся за компьютером, вызвал у Тренера острый приступ дежавю, который срочно нужно было купировать.

– Так!

Прайм-тайм и Эрни синхронно замолчали, старательно выражая лицами, что совершенно ничего не затевают. Это-то и пугало больше всего.

– И что за схему вы тут разрабатываете?

– Тренер, да мы ничего такого…

– Мы просто сюрприз…

– Ваши сюрпризы уже стоили мне колонии нервных клеток!

– Зато у вас Рэй появился…

– ТАК!

– Мы ж только рады за вас!

К дежавю добавился нервный тик.

– Эрни, завали хлебало, а то нам щаз влетит!

– Сам завали!

– А ну ЦЫЦ!

Тренер выдохнул, поправил очки и быстро подошел к столу.

– Это что за хрень?

В браузере было открыто три вкладки с хорошо знакомого Тренеру сайта. Три вкладки – три схемы. «Я не гинеколог, но манду узнаю с первого взгляда». «Вышивка крестом – доказательство того, что у меня хватит терпения пырнуть кого-нибудь 10 000 раз». «Наркотик, которому я отдаю предпочтение – любовь Иисуса. Шучу, это травка».

– Мы, это, выбрать не можем, – начал Эрни. Его тут же перебил Прайм-тайм:

– Банни сказал, что у Рэя днюха завтра.

Эрни пихнул его в плечо и продолжил:

– И мы хотели сюрприз сделать. И вызнали у Банни, что Рэй чутка еба…

Тут уже Прайм-тайм толкнул Эрни и для верности наступил ему на ногу.

– Чутка заинтересовался вышивкой! А ма говорила, на этом сайте много всего такого…

– …рукодельного, – осторожно закончил Эрни.

Тренер снял очки и сжал переносицу.

– Ну че, вы там хероту ту наконец выбрали? – в проеме двери возник Джим. Тренер медленно поднял голову, ничего не говоря. Джим сбледнул и испарился, даром что не Призрак.

– Короче, – внезапно решительно произнес Эрни, – заказывай три, потом раскинем на всех.

– Тренер, вы, может, от нас Рэю подарок вручите? – стушевавшись, спросил Прайм-тайм.

– Э, нет, пацаны, это без меня. Могу только посоветовать отправить подарок по почте, чтоб вас вышивальными ножницами-то не продырявили, – сказал Тренер, похлопав Прайм-тайма по плечу, и направился на выход. «Эрни, вышивальные ножницы – эт че за байдень?» - услышал он яростный шепот, но не обернулся. Ему еще предстояло найти подходящую крафтовую бумагу, чтобы упаковать свой подарок. Собственноручно связанный кашемировый пуловер. Жутко мягкий и пушистый, совсем как Рэй.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с The Gentlemen Fest на дневниках.  
> Бонусом - коллажи:  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/9/2/1/3/921351/86745819.jpg  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/9/2/1/3/921351/86745816.jpg


End file.
